Christmas in Mainframe, Part 1
by Draka Dracula
Summary: The Mainframers celebrate their first Christmas with their User Guardian.
1. Default Chapter Title

Story 8  
"Christmas in Mainframe"  
Jo Ann, Wild Card, Matrix, AndrAIa, little Enzo, Andri, Mouse, Ray, Phong, Hexadecimal, Scuzzy, Frisket, Hack and Slash are at Bob and Dot's house, helping to decorate for Christmas. It is a season they had loved sense Jo Ann had introduced it to them an hour (year) ago.  
Dot was in the kitchen; cooking up a storm of cakes, mince pies and other Christmassy treats. She brought out some green and red iced cookies to the decorators.   
"Hmmm...those smell good, Dot!" Jo Ann smiled, sniffing the aroma of the freshly-backed cookies. "I used to do that every Christmas back...home..." She finished with a sigh. The only bad thing about the holidays was that she missed her User family.  
"Try one!" Dot grinned, wiping her hands on the apron she wore over her dress. Little Enzo and Andri seemed eager to sample the sugary treats.   
Jo Ann picked up a red, star-shaped cookie and bit into it. "Yummm....it's good!" she smiled around the bite she had taken.  
Dot smiled back; she had enjoyed baking...it was nice to play 'mother' to the group...it made a pleasant change from all the business as COMMAND.COM. She loved it; but it was nice to have a diversion.  
Jo Ann finished the cookie, then went to hang a special ornament on the tree. It was a Hallmark ornament of the 1940's Wonder Woman, complete with a gold-wire lasso. It was from the User World, and was one that Jo Ann had treasured since she got it. Carefully, she hung it near the top, just under a beautful angel topper.  
"So, Jo Ann; enjoying your Christmas with your Mainframe family so far?" Dot asked, as she was pulled under the mistletoe by Bob.  
"Yes," Jo Ann smiled. She let her hand slip into Wild Card's. "I just miss my User family. I wish they were here, like they were last year --uh, hour."   
"You know they can't come, darlin'," Wild Card said. "They would be in constant danger. You are makin' enemies now, an' your family would be perfect targets for 'em."  
"I know," Jo Ann sighed. "I still miss them, though."  
"I know..." Wild Card kissed his wife.  
"Come on!! No dreary stuff -- its Christmas!" Bob told them. The door-bell rang.  
"Now, who could that be?" AndrAIa asked.  
Dot answered the door, and promptly fell about laughing at the sight of Turbo in a Santa-suit; with Monitor dressed as an elf.  
"Santa-Turbo?!?" Jo Ann laughed. She laughed so hard that she fell into Wild Card's arms.   
"At least she's not depressed anymore!" Matrix grinned.  
AndrAIa chuckled and pulled at the false-beard.  
"Howdy, AndrAIa..." Turbo grinned.  
"I'm not going to sit on your lap, 'Santa'; Matrix and Monitor would object!!" AndrAIa teased.  
This set Jo Ann in another round of laughter. She and Wild Card had to sit down on the sofa, they were laughing so hard.  
Dot handed them both a cookie, hugged them, then ran into the kitchen in case the mince-pies burnt.  
"What was Jo Ann so depressed about?" Monitor asked.  
"She misses her User family..." AndrAIa whispered.  
"Oh..." Monitor looked at Turbo.  
"We can't. Too big o' risk," Turbo said, as if reading her mind.  
"Are you sure?" the healer asked.  
"Possitive. Ah had ta close tha links ta her world, for fear that some virus could get to them. E-mail messages only."  
Monitor sighed, knowing that if Turbo could help he would.  
"We just have ta show her how much we love her an' try to help her cope," Turbo smiled.  
"Okay..." Monitor hugged him. "Can I 'boot out of this dumb outfit yet?" she asked.  
"Let's!" he grinned. "REBOOT!" Turbo said, tapping his icon.  
They rebooted into simple civies; red and blacks.   
"That's much better!" Turbo grinned.  
"Oh, yes!" Monitor agreed.  
Wild Card was still kissing Jo Ann, unaware that Andri had snuck up behind them and was holding a sprig of missletoe over their heads.  
Bob laughed aloud at the sight. "Cute, Andri!!"  
AndrAIa giggled at her little sister. She got Matrix's attention, and pointed to the couple.  
Matrix laughed aloud; and reached out to ruffle the little sprite's hair.  
When Wild Card and Jo Ann parted, they looked at Andri. Seeing the missletoe, and realizing what she had done, they laughed.  
"Well, I certainly don't object ta more kissin', da ya, darlin?" Wild Card grinned.  
"Nope! No objections whatsoever, love!" Jo Ann grinned back. They went back to kissing.  
Andri rolled her eyes.  
Matrix and the others just laughed.  
Andri simply shrugged and grabbed another cookie.   
Wild Card and Jo Ann finally parted. Breathless, Jo Ann leaned her head on Wild Card's shoulder. He held her close.  
"Honestly!! Adults!!" Enzo sighed.  
"You'll act this way when you're grown, Enzo!" Bob laughed. "Believe me, you will!"  
Dot returned with a basket of freshly baked mince pies.  
"Behave like what?" she asked  
Bob told her about Andri, Wild Card, Jo Ann and the missletoe, and what little Enzo had said, and Bob's answer.  
Dot laughed, "You will, kiddo...trust me..."  
"I'm living proof of that!" Matrix laughed.  
"Oh boy...I hope Enzo grows up into you..." Andri murmered.  
They all laughed at that, even Jo Ann, who seemed to be getting over her case of the "Holiday Blues".  
Andri blushed; she hadn't wanted to be heard.  
On impulse, Jo Ann snapped her fingers. From out of thin air, the song, "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Raindeer" was heard. Jo Ann's memory added an extra treat: When the line, "...had a very shiny nose..." played, they heard Mollie --Jo Ann's six-year old niece-- say, "Like a light bulb!"  
Andri and Enzo laughed; enjoying the song; the adults relaxed.  
Wild Card nuzzled Jo Ann the way she liked, tickling her neck with his beard. She giggled, then sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
Bob pulled Dot towards him, took the basket of pies from her, placed it down carefully, and embraced her.  
"I love you," Bob whispered in her ear.  
"And I you, Bob; with all my heart..."  
He kissed her, though there was no mistletoe above their heads.  
Dot wrapped her arms around his neck and gently returned the kiss.  
When the song ended, AndAIa asked, "Please play a soft song."  
"Okay," Jo Ann replied. She played the song, "Do You Hear What I Hear?" Jo Ann had tried to explain the origins of Christmas to her Mainframe family as best she could. Being of another culture, the Mainframers had found User relgions to be a bit confusing, even though Jo Ann had tried to use Mainframe equivalents to help explain. Christmas needed no explaining. They understood.  
"Its lovely..." was Monitor's verdict on the song.  
"Thanks," Jo Ann smiled shyly.   
Matrix and Enzo were play fighting on the rug.  
Jo Ann giggled at them. Big Enzo and Little Enzo. The same sprite, yet each their own person. Same with AndrAIa and Andri: Big AndrAIa and Little AndrAIa. The same, yet different.  
"Matrix; don't hurt him!" Dot warned.  
"I won't!" Matrix grinned. Just to be funny, Matrix let little Enzo get him on his back and sit on the green warrior's chest.  
AndrAIa and Andri laughed helplessly.  
"The winner...Little Enzo!" Jo Ann laughed.  
Andri clambered over Matrix and hugged little Enzo.  
"OOF...I bit too heavy there, guys!" Matrix grinned. Everyone knew he was joking. The big sprite was very strong, and he could easily handle both kids at once.  
"Oh, Mat-rix!" Andri said in the same tone her big sister would use to playfully scold him. She started to bounce on him, giggling.  
Matrix grabbed her and lifted her up in the air, grinning up at her.  
Andri grinned at him.  
Jo Ann giggled at the renagade playing with the two small sprites.  
"Think you could be like that, playing with children and being happy?" she asked Wild Card.  
"Getting maternal, love?" Wild Card asked.  
"Maybe a little..." she smiled.  
Wild Card hugged her to him.  
"I love you, my sweet hunter," Jo Ann whispered to him.  
"I love you too, goddess..."  
"Maybe someday..." Jo Ann patted her stomach and sighed.  
Wild Card smiled at her, "Someday..."  
"Yes, someday. For now, though, I'm happy helping with little Enzo and Andri."  
"Yeah..."   
Jo Ann gave Wild Card a quick kiss on the lips and smiled at him.  
"What was that for, love?"  
"Just...because..." she smiled.  
"Okay; I can live with that..." he grinned.  
Jo Ann giggled. When the song ended, she played another: "Hark, the Herald Angels Sing".  
Andri jumped about again, squirming out of Matrix's grip.  
Matrix tried to hold her for a moment, then let her go, still grinning. He went back to wrestling with little Enzo.  
Andri decided to help; she slipped down and started to tickle Matrix.  
"Hey!" Matrix laughed. "Two against one is no fair!"  
"But you're a big 'one'!" Andri giggled.  
For an answer, Matrix began tickling Andri right back.  
Andri squealed loudly.   
Little Enzo, laughing, rolled off of Matrix. Bob snuck up and started to tickle him!  
Dot laughed, watching them all.  
Wild Card desided to get in on the fun. Without warning, he started tickling Jo Ann.  
"Wild Card!" she laughed. She somehow managed to get her hands to his armpits, where she started tickling him!  
AndrAIa smiled watching them, grateful Matrix was tickling her little sister.   
Finally, eveyone was tired out from tickling and laughing, and desided to call it quits so that they could calm down and catch their breaths.  
Dot laughed at the sight of them all and handed out mulled wine to the adults and enery shakes for Andri and Enzo.  
"I'll take an energy shake, too, Dot," Jo Ann smiled. "I've never liked alcohol."  
"Okay; the wine is very diluted..." Dot went back into the kitchen and got a third energy shake.  
"Thanks, Dot," Jo Ann smiled when Dot brought the shake out to her. The energy shake had a minty flavor to it -- just right for Christmas.  
"Happy Holidays!" Dot smiled.  
"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Jo Ann smiled back.  
Jo Ann's portalable electronic mailbox beeped.  
"You got an email!!!" Andri grinned  
Jo Ann grinned back and checked her e-mail. Her eyes welled up as she read it.  
"Who's it from, love?"   
"It's...from...my...User...family..." she whispered, haltingly.  
Wild Card wrapped his arms around her, "What do they say?"  
  
"'Dear Jo Ann and Mainframe friends:  
We wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Or is it New Hour? Happy Holidays, at any rate. We miss you and hope you are well. Mollie still wants to know why she can't come to visit little Enzo. In case we don't think of it then, Happy Birthday, too.  
  
Love,  
Mom, Dad, Sandie, Marvin, Mollie, Marty, Aunt Brenda, Uncle Fitz, Bonnie, Tommy, Charlotte and everyone else."  
  
Wild Card held Jo Ann close and wiped away her tears.  
"There's more:  
  
P.S. Mollie locked the doors of the stalls in the girl's bathroom at school. Again."  
  
Jo Ann laughed through her tears when she read that.  
"Share the joke?"  
"Mollie locked all the doors to the stalls in the girl's bathroom at her school again!" Jo Ann said between laughs.  
Wild Card smiled and gave her shoulders a squeeze.  
"That's a good trick!" little Enzo laughed. "Maybe we should try it!"  
"Maybe not," Andri smiled.  
"You'd better not!" Dot warned, still laughing at Mollie's prank.  
"See, Enzo..." Andri warned.  
"Aww...and it was soooo funnyyy!" the small sprite laughed.  
Dot gave him her "mother" look.  
Little Enzo imediantly stopped laughing.  
"'Little Mischief' suits that child very well, allryght!" Turbo grinned.  
Monitor grinned, "It does..."  
"Ah meant Mollie, but it does fit little Enzo, too," Turbo smiled.  
Monitor smiled at the group; they were all so close; it made her miss her brother, Status.  
"I'll have to think of something to write back to them," Jo Ann smiled. "And how am I to explain to Mollie about how dangerous it is, now? She's only six. She won't understand about virues..."  
"Tell her its like homework!!" Enzo suggested. The adults laughed.   
"I will be back in a couple of nanos..." Monitor slipped out of the door  
"'Kay, Monitor!" Jo Ann called after her. "Enzo, how are virues like homework?" she asked the small sprite.  
"Any is too much!"  
"I don't think that will explain virues to Mollie, Enzo!" Jo Ann laughed.  
"Umm...okay..."  
  
Outside, Monitor had opened a vidwindow to her home-system.  
  
"Hey! The e-mail mentioned something about your birthday, JoJo!" Matrix said. "When is your birthday?"  
"Yeah; when is it?" AndrAIa pressed.  
"January, the seventh. 1964," she added the year out of habit.  
"January 7th?! That's your birthday?" Dot asked.  
"Yes," Jo Ann smiled at her sister-in-law. She was unaware that the others had stopped talking and were now staring at her.  
Dot smiled, "Oh my goodness!"  
"What?!" Jo Ann asked, looking around at her Mainframe family, who seemed to have surprised, but pleased, looks on their faces.  
"That's ReStart day!"  
"'ReStart Day'?" Jo Ann asked.  
"It commemerates the system restart; the liberation from Megaframe..."  
"The day the system crashed, and Mainframe was restored?" Jo Ann asked, wide-eyed with happy excitement.  
Dot nodded.  
"Well...how about that! Mainframe's Independece Day is on my birthday!" Jo Ann grinned in wonder.  
"Isn't that weird..."  
"Maybe," Andri said, "that is why you were chosen to become a Guardian: Athena's heir."  
Wild Card smiled, "Kismet..."  
"Possibly. Mainframe was reborn on Jo Ann's birthday. That seems to have tied her to us even more then before," Bob smiled.  
"Wow..." Turbo breathed. "Ah wonder where Monitor went..."  
"Good question. I bet she would love to hear this!" Matrix grinned.  
"Ah'll go fahnd her..."  
"Okay," Bob smiled. He watched as Wild Card hugged Jo Ann close. The Mainframers loved their User Guardian very much. She was a big part of their lives, their family. To discover, on this magical of User holidays, that she shared her birthday with one of Mainframe's greatest holidays...  
  
Outside, Monitor sniffled and wiped away the last of her tears.  
This was how Turbo found her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
"Nothing..." she lied.  
"Monitor, please. What is it?" He put an arm around her.  
She took his arm gratefully; "I tried to talk to my brother..." she told him.  
"An'..." Turbo prompted.  
"And he still wants nothing to do with me. He said some horrible things; about Guardians, me...you..."  
"Shhh...It'll be alright," Turbo drew her into his arms.  
Monitor smiled at him, and bit her lips.  
"Come on back inside, now. It's colder than a brass null out here. We found out somethin' incrediubly wonderful 'bout Jo Ann t'night." Turbo steered Monitor back into the house.  
"What's that?" she asked, her interest peaked.  
"Why don't we let 'em tell ya," Turbo grinned.  
"Okay..." Monitor followed him; hoping her eyes had lost the redness from her tears.  
"Ah found 'er!" Turno grinned as they rejoined the party.  
"Hey, guys!" Monitor tried to sound perky.  
"Hi, Monitor!" Andri grinned. "Guess what we just found out about Jo Ann?"  
"What?"  
"HERBIRTHDAYISONJANUARYTHESEVENTH,THESAMEDAYASRESTARTDAYTHEDAYMAINFRAMECRASHEDANDWASRESTORED!" little Enzo cried excitedly.  
"Slow down [little whirlwind]!"  
"He said, 'Her birthday is on January, the seventh, the same day as ReStart Day, the day when Mainframe crashed and was restored.'," Matrix translated.  
"Right..." Monitor smiled and crouched to hug little Enzo.  
"Isn't that really alphanumeric?" the small, green sprite asked.  
"Absolutely" Monitor's voice was 110% sincere.  
"We'll have to have a double celebration, now," Matrix grinned.  
"And...oooo...wouldn't Mike just love to hear this!" AndrAIa smiled.  
"He already has!" The media sprite appeared from a corner.  
"Oh, no!" Jo Ann laughed. Normaly, Mike would be an annoying little pest. But this was Christmas. Even Mike, the T.V. was welcome.  
Matrix turned around and pretended to scowl at the T.V.  
Mike nearly jumped the height of the ceiling. He made ready to run, if nessassary.  
Matrix chuckled and AndrAIa playfully slapped his shoulder, "Enzo!"  
Mike relaxed and smiled. No one would do anything to him during the holidays. Of course, after the holidays were over, all bets would be off. He'd once again have to be on his guard.  
"Apologize," AndrAIa demanded.  
"Sorry, Mike," Matrix grinned a little sheepishly at the T.V.  
Mike did a double take. Matrix was apologising to him?!  
"Hey, it's Christmas. Can't be a...what was that really mean charcter's name again, the one in 'A Christmas Carol'?" Matrix asked Jo Ann.  
"Ebenezer Scroodge," she answered.  
"Yeah. Ebenezer Scroodge. Can't be a 'Scroodge' on Christmas!" Matrix said to Mike.  
AndrAIa hugged him.  
Bob had a treat for everone. He brought out a beautiful cherry-wood acustic guitar and began to play it. As he strummed the non-electric instrument, he sang, "O'Come All Ye Faithful".  
Dot sat nearby and sighed happily. She loved his voice.  
Bob smiled and nodded at Jo Ann. Catching the hint, she began to sing along with him.  
Dot loved to sing, but she just sat and listened.  
Now, Bob nodded to Matrix and AndrAIa. As he began the song again, the two sang along. He nodded to Wild Card. The bounty hunter sang in a voice as soft and smooth as Bob's own. One-by-one, at Bob's signal, the party-goers joined in. Bob then nodded to Dot.  
Dot winked and began to join in, her voice in harmony with the others'.  
Turbo's voice was strong, but soft and gentle, as well. One could hear the western twang of his voice as he sang the beautiful carol.  
Monitor hugged the Prime Guardian, enthralled by his voice.  
When the song ended, Jo Ann sighed with the happiness of the season.  
"That was beautiful, Bob!" she said. "Could you please sing..." Jo Ann whispered in his ear. He smiled, and nodded. Bob began to play and sing, "Joy to the World".  
Dot leaned over and kissed her husband, "I love your voice..."  
"All our guys have great voices," Jo Ann smiled at her husband. He bent his head and kissed her.  
"So do you, darlin'..."  
"I love you, Wild Card," Jo Ann whispered to her golden-haired husband.  
"I love ya, too, darlin'," Wild Card whispered back. He gave Jo Ann her favorite nuzzle, the one that made her laugh whenever he nuzzled her. Bob's voice singing the song made the perfect backdrop for love.  
Andri sighed, and little Enzo put his arm around her.  
There were other songs sung that night. Some, everyone sang. Some, Bob, or one of the others, would sing alone, all accompanied by Bob's guitar playing.  
Dot finally, playing mother, put the children to bed. The adults stayed up, singing and talking in the candle-light.  
Weary by the excitement of the evening, Jo Ann leaned her head on Wild Card's shoulders and fell asleep, lulled by the soft sound of Bob's guitar. Wild Card put his arm around her, drawing her near. Snow was falling outside, and the partiers were going to spend the night at Bob and Dot's.  
Noticing the sleepiness, Dot brought a blanket from the master bedroom and handed it to Jo Ann and Wild Card.  
"Thanks, Dot," Wild Card whispered. Gently, carefully, he wrapped it around Jo Ann and himself.  
Dot smiled and kissed his forehead, and the almost-sleeping Jo Ann's forehead maternally.  
Jo Ann sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer to Wild Card.  
"Where is everyone going to sleep tonight?" Bob asked Dot in a whisper.  
"It's a big house; we can unfold the sofa-bed for those two," Dot motioned to Wild Card and Jo Ann; "Matrix and AndrAIa can have the spare bedroom beside my study; Turbo and Monitor can have the other spare room; Mouse can have the sofa-bed in my study; Ray has agreed to sleep in his board form," Dot stopped for breath. "Frisket is in with Andri and Enzo; Hex can have the sofa in your study; Scuzzy will stay with her; Hack, Slash and Phong get the room down the hall and Mike...if you're quiet, Mike, you can have the huge arm-chair over there!"  
"I'll be quiet as a mute button," Mike whispered.  
Dot smiled at him.  
Very quietly and carefully, Mike moved to the chair and climbed into it.  
Dot brought a blanket and handed it to him, "Sweet dreams, Mike!"  
"Thank you," he whispered before setting sail for dreamland.  
Matrix and AndrAIa retired after exchanging hugs and kisses.  
"Get up a nano, you two," Bob said. "I'll let out the sofa-bed." Wild Card rose and carefully guided a very sleepy Jo Ann to one side.  
Quickly, moving in unison, Bob and Dot dropped out the sofa bed and Wild Card lifted a sleeping User Guardian onto the bed and lay down beside her.  
"'Night, guys," Wild Card whispered. "Sweet dreams."  
"Same to you..." Dot and Bob saw all the others off to bed, then silently played 'Santa Claus'.  
Wild Card tapped Jo Ann's icon, changing her clothes into a set of warm, red, pajamas. He tapped his own icon, and changed into a matching set. Then, with a arm around his wife, Wild Card pulled the covers over them, kissed her good night, and went to sleep.  
"Good-night..." once all the gifts were laid out, a sleepy Guardian 452 and his COMMAND.COM wife headed for their own bed.  
  
Early the next morning, Bob and Dot were woken up by an excited little Enzo and Andri jumping onto their bed.  
"BOB!DOT!COMEANDSEETHETREE!SANTA'SBEENHERE!HOW'EDHEFINDUSHEREINTHENET?GETUP!COMELOOKATALLTHEPRESENTS!" little Enzo cried excitedly as he sat on Bob's chest. Andri sat on top of Dot.  
Dot groaned and sat up, gently placing Andri on her lap.  
Bob chuckled. A classic scene in many a User home on Christmas morning, according to Jo Ann.  
"What are you laughing about? It's 6:30 AM!" Dot groaned.  
Bob grinned and lifted Enzo off his chest, settling him on the floor. He then lifted Andri off Dot and set her next to little Enzo.  
"Feel like a mother, yet, Dot?" he asked, still grinning.  
Dot laughed, pulling her dressing-gown on; "Ever since my parents were nullified, I've functioned as Enzo's 'mother'...I guess I've become 'Mom' to Mainframe..."  
"I guess that makes me, 'Dad' to Mainframe," Bob laughed. He leaned over and kissed his wife as he put on his bathrobe.  
"Happy Christmas, darling!" Dot smiled at him.   
"You, too, love," Bob smiled back.  
"Did you wake everyone else?" Dot asked the children.  
"Not yet!" they chimed.  
"Go wake 'em...gently!!"  
"Okay!" the kids laughed. They skipped out of the bedroom to accomplish their task.  
"Was that wise?" Dot asked Bob.  
"How else are we going to get them up?" Bob grinned impishly. He winked at her.  
Dot laughed softly, "That's bordering on sadistic..."  
"Don't worry. If I know those two, they'll head straight for Matrix and AndrAIa's room. Back-up data -- what Jo Ann would call genes. Knowing Matrix like they do, would the kids really wake them up any other way but gently?"  
Dot laughed loudly; "And AndrAIa hates to be woken..."  
From somewhere near Dot's study came, "ENZO, YOU LITTLE...!" followed by the sound of running feet.  
Dot suppressed a laugh, squeezed Bob's hand and exited the bedroom.  
"What's the problem?" she asked.  
Matrix and AndrAIa stood over their smaller counter-parts, glowering angerly at the two little sprites.  
"Don't you two know that it's 6:30 AM, in the morning?!?" AndrAIa growled.  
Dot stood between the angry adults and rather frightened children.  
"But Santa's been!" Andri told them.  
"He...has...?" Matrix asked. The green warrior looked to Bob, who grinned and winked. Getting the message, Matrix changed his attitude. "Well, if Santa has been here, I guess we should wake everyone up, AndrAIa." He looked to her and gave the game sprite the same grin and wink that Bob had given him.  
AndrAIa shot Matrix a "Sparky -- I'm gonna kill you" look; sighed and looked at the kids. She ran a hand through her long aqua hair, "Go on -- but do it gently!" She watched them run off and shook her head. "Enzo Matrix, I do believe you're going soft."  
"Hey, love; it's Christmas!" Matrix grinned. He swept her off her feet and, bringing her close to him, kissed her firmly on the lips.  
"Mmmph!" AndrAIa's protests were cut off and she did not struggle to continue moaning. Instead, she rested her hands on his broad chest and kissed him back.  
Meanwhile, little Enzo and Andri were continuing their "mission" of waking everyone up. Last of all, they came to Wild Card and Jo Ann.  
Mike had bounced awake, "HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!! SANTA'S BEEN!"  
"Whaaaa...?" Jo Ann moaned as she sat up with half-closed eyes. Wild Card sat beside her, stretching and yawning.  
Andri shot a look at Mike; "Santa has been," she informed Jo Ann and Wild Card.  
"He has?" Jo Ann asked, yawning, stretching and rubbing her eyes.  
"Look!" The little game sprite's eyes were filled with joy and the tree lights were reflected in her eyes.  
Wild Card and Jo Ann smiled at the two children. The tree sparkled with multi-colored lights. Under the tree were many, colorfully-wrapped presents.  
"Merry Christmas, darlin'," Wild Card grinned at his wife. She grinned back.  
"Merry Christmas to you, love." Gently, they kissed, enjoying their embrace.  
"GOTTAWAKETURBOANDMONITOR!!"  
"Gently, you two. I think I heard it when you woke up Matrix and AndrAIa!" Jo Ann laughed.  
Andri smiled slyly.  
Jo Ann grinned back. She and Wild Card folded the sofa-bed back up and booted into jeans, sweatshirts, socks, and sneakers.  
Dot brought in a tray of hot chocolate, and Bob had the recycle bin with him  
"Hmmm...that smells good!" Jo Ann smiled. She took a cup and blew in it. Then, carefully, she took a sip. "Tastes --and feels-- good, too!"   
Dot smiled, "Merry Christmas, Jo Ann..."  
"Merry Christmas, Dot," Jo Ann smiled back. Wild Card also took a cup and sipped the hot drink.  
"Merry Christmas, you two," Bob smiled.  
"Merry Christmas, bro," Jo Ann smiled, kissing him on the cheek.   
Turbo, Monitor, Mouse and the others all came in and were handed a hot chocolate.  
"Can we open presents now?" little Enzo asked, hopefully. Andri stood next to him, looking just as hopefull.  
"One at a time. Lets all take turns!" Dot suggested, playing mother again.  
"Okay. Whose going to hand them out?" Jo Ann asked.  
"LEMMELEMMEPLEASEDOT?!"  
"You can help, Enzo. You'll 'delever' the gifts when I hand them to you," Dot said.  
Turbo took a long swing of his hot chocolate, "Merry Christmas, Monitor..." he whispered.  
"Merry Christmas [my beloved]..."  
"Can I help, too, Dot?" Andri asked.  
"Sure you can, sweetie..."  
Little Enzo and Andri stood in front of Dot, ready to make their deleveries.  
Dot handed them a rectangular box each, "These are for you two!"   
The two kids openned the boxes.  
"NEWZIPBOARDS!?!THANKS,BOBANDDOT!"  
Bob grinned.  
Little Enzo and Andri hugged Bob and Dot.  
Dot smiled warmly and Bob ruffled their hair.  
"Nice boards, kids!" Jo Ann smiled.  
"Aren't they sooo cool?!" Andri exclaimed.  
"They sure are!" Jo Ann told them. "And personalozed, too!"   
"I've never had a zip-board before!!" Andri marvelled.  
"They're fun!" little Enzo told her.  
"Hey! You two still making deleveries?" Bob asked.  
"Give this one to Bob," Dot handed Enzo a smallish rectuangluar parcel.  
"Its a book," Enzo told Bob, handing it to him.  
Bob openned the gift. He stared at the title: "20,001 Names for Baby"?  
"We're going to need some options," Dot smiled coyly at him.  
"B...b...baby names?" Bob stammered. "Why would we need...Dot! Are you...?"  
Dot nodded and smiled at him.  
"Dot...you're going to have a baby?!" Jo Ann gasped. She moved to where the two sprites were sitting.  
Dot nodded, smiling.  
"Oh, Dot!" Jo Ann cried. She hugged her "sister" tight. Then, she moved to Bob and hugged him.  
"Congradulations! Both of you!"  
"Yeah, bro!" Wild Card grinned. "Congrats!" The bounty hunter shared a hand-clasp with Bob, and gave Dot a little hug.  
Bob still looked stunned. Dot kissed him.  
Now, Matrix, AndrAIa, and the others moved forward to offer their congradulations.  
Hugs and giggles were exchanged...  
"This is so wonderful!" Jo Ann sighed. She hugged Wild Card close. Maybe someday, they'll have a baby, too.  
"It is -- it's also kind of a shock..."  
"I'm sure it is," Jo Ann smiled. Then, she looked coyily at Wild Card. "Just as it would be a shock if I were to say to you about a certain little something..."  
"What?" Wild Card asked.  
Jo Ann giggled. "No, not yet, love. But I'm hoping someday soon..."  
Wild Card looked vaguely releaved.  
"Now, Wild Card: Don't tell me that you don't want to be a father!" Jo Ann grinned at her husband.  
"I do!! Just not right now...."  
Jo Ann giggled again. She took Wild Card's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.  
"I love you," she said.  
"Ditto..."  
"This," Bob smiled at his wife, "was the best Christmas present I could ever have gotten, Dot."   
"You mean it?! You're not upset...?"  
"Dot, why would I be upset?" Bob laughed. "I'm going to be a father!" Bob hugged his wife to him. .  
Dot hugged him, releaved.  
I wonder how those medical tests are going to come out? Jo Ann thought.  
Dot and Bob hugged warmly.  
"Let's get back to handing the gifts out," Bob grinned. "Although, I doubt if any of them will top the one you've just given me!"  
Dot smiled; "Andri -- this one is for Turbo, from Monitor..."  
"Okay," the girl-sprite said. She took the present and gave it to Turbo.  
"Whut is this, Monitor?" he asked  
"A little something, with love..." she smiled.  
Jo Ann watched as Turbo unwrapped the gift.   
Inside the package were two Marty Robbins CDs and the sheet music for the albums.  
"Ohh...those are great songs, Turbo!" Jo Ann smiled. "You should enjoy them!"  
"Yes; and you can sing them to me as well, "Monitor smiled.  
"We'll thank ya, Monitor," Turbo smiled. He drew her to him and kissed her.  
Monitor smiled, feeling happy and secure. "You're welcome -- enjoy them [beloved]..."  
Turbo studied the sheet music. Without knowing it, he began to sing the song, "El Paso City".  
Monitor rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying his voice.  
When he finished the song, everyone applauded.  
"That was wonderful, [beloved]," Monitor smiled at him.  
"Huh? Was Ah singin'?" Turbo asked, bewildered.  
"Yes..." she smiled.   
"And it was incredible!" Jo Ann laughed. "I could almost see you in that jet plane flying over El Paso!"  
"You really captured the soul of the song..."  
"Why, thank ya!" Turbo grinned. He took a bow, as if he had been on the stage of the Grand Ol' Opery house.  
Monitor chuckled.  
Enzo and Andri turned back to Bob and Dot, awaiting new gifts to deliver.  
"That's for Jo Ann and Wild Card..."  
Enzo gave Wild Card his present, while Andri gave Jo Ann hers.  
"Ohh...I wonder what these could be?" Jo Ann said, openning her gift.  
"Who are they from?" Wild Card asked.  
"Us," AndrAIa smiled.  
Wild Card and Jo Ann stared at their gifts from Matrix and AndrAIa. Each had recieved matching gold and jewel goblets.  
"They're beautiful!" Jo Ann smiled. "Thank you both!" She gave each a hug and a kiss.  
Matrix and AndrAIa returned the hug, smiling.  
"For your continued happiness," Matrix smiled.  
"And love to last an eternity..." Andraia added  
Wild Card grinned at the two sprites. Then he kissed Jo Ann and held her close.  
Dot smiled and handed the little sprites two more gifts, "Mouse; and Hex..."  
Enzo delivered to Mouse, while Andri gave Hex her gift.  
Hex squealed in delight, "Oooh...what is it?"  
"Open it and see!" Bob laughed. Hex opened the gift and found a huge stuffed cat  
Mouse, meanwhile, had found a new katana blade, with her symbol carved into the pommel.  
"Wow...who's this from?" Mouse asked.  
"Us," Bob said. We found it in..."  
"The Super Computer!" everyone finished for him. Bob gave them a half-grin.  
Dot laughed, "Hey, I know where to shop..."  
"You sure do!" Jo Ann laughed.  
"This is to Wild Card, from Turbo," Bob said, handing Andri a small package.   
"Oooh..." the little game-sprite grinned, "I wonder what it is..."  
"Well, let's see," Wild Card smiled. He openned the gift to find...  
"A KEY-TOOL?!" he exclaimed.  
"Yep! Meet Logo; tha wildest, crazeist keytool ta ever enter tha Guardian Academy. He wanted someone as wild an' crazy as he is, so when Ah told 'im 'bout ya, well, he jest wanted ta be yer keytool. An' since only recognized Guardians can have keytools, Ah'm givin' ya full Guardian status."  
Wild Card did a double take. "Be kind; rewind...what did you just say?"  
"Which part?" Turbo grinned.  
"All of it..." the bounty-hunter looked rather dazed.  
"That was rather long. As a quick recap: Ah'm makin' ya a full Guardian an' Logo is goin' ta be yer keytool," Turbo continued to grin.  
"Neat," Wild Card still looked rather dazed -- thrilled; but dazed.  
"Oh, Wild Card!" Jo Ann cried, throwing her arms around her husband and hugging him close.  
Wild Card nuzzled Jo Ann's neck as it sunk in.  
Jo Ann giggled at that wonderful, familer gesture of love.  
"Soo...Logo, is it?" Wild Card smiled.  
[Hiya, Wild Card!] the keytool beeped happily.  
"Wild Card, Ah'm gonna need yer icon for a nano, ta iniciate tha upgrade ta full Guardian," Turbo said.  
Wild Card grinned at Turbo and passed him his icon.  
Turbo held the icon over Copeland, from whom the new programming was iniciated.  
[Done,] Copeland told Turbo.  
Turbo handed Wild Card his icon. "You are now officially a full Guardian, Wild Card."  
"I don't have to wear the uniform, do I?"  
Turbo laughed. "Nah. Yer a special agent --still a bounty hunter, fer tha most part. But ya now have all tha programmin' an' privalidges of a full Guardian."  
Wild Card smiled broadly, "Great!! I'm not a uniform kinda guy..."  
"There is one little change, however..." Turbo said. He reached over to Wild Card's icon, which was reversed in relation to how a Guardian's icon should be, and turned it right-side up. Now, Wild Card's icon matched Jo Ann's, Bob's, Matrix's, Turbo's, and Monitor's.  
Bob grinned at his twin.  
"I'm a full Guardian," Wild Card whispered. He still could not believe it. Jo Ann hugged him hard, kissing him. She looked at him, full of pride for her husband.  
"Well done!" Dot smiled at him.  
[Hiya, babe!] Logo said to Pixal.  
{Now, don't you start!} Pixal replied.  
[Logo] Packard said, [that's no way to talk to the mother of all keytools!]  
The Guardians in the room all laughed out loud.  
[What do you mean, "the mother of all keytools"?] Logo asked.  
[Pixal was Athena's keytool...] Packard explained.  
[Athena?!? The first Guardian?!?] Logo yelped.  
[Yup...] Packard told him.  
[Aww...She...] Logo began.  
[Don't you dare, Logo!] Packard warned. [Pixal doesn't like swearing!]  
All those who spoke keytool were laughing loudly at the exchange.  
[Wait a nano...doesn't the legend say that Athena's heir was goin' to be a...] Logo trailed off in astonishment.  
Packard grinned [I went through this too... Jo Ann -- Wild Card's missus-- is a User...]  
[Aww...She...opps! Sorry, ma'ams!] Logo gulped.  
Dot laughed softly and squeezed Bob's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Logo," Jo Ann grinned.   
[You too, ma'am...How come the first female keytool I meet happens to be "Mom"?] Logo groaned.  
Monitor grinned, "I'm getting a keytool soon; she's female..."   
[But I have dibs on her!] Copeland said. [Besides, you'll be here in Mainframe, while Intel and I will be in the Super Computer!]  
Monitor laughed, "Copeland, doesn't Intel get her choice?" she teased the keytool. She and Copeland were very fond of each other.  
[Course she does. But if you are going to be hanging aroung Turbo, that means Intel will be hanging around me!] Copeland grinned.  
"Oooo...Sound like we have a keytool soap opera going on here!" Jo Ann laughed.  
Monitor smiled warmly, "Copeland you are incorrigable!"  
"'As The Keytool Turns'..." intoned Mike, the T.V.  
"Mike!" everyone yelled.  
"Mike, dear," Jo Ann smiled. "Don't push your luck."  
"Yeah, don't..." Matrix added.  
"Eep," Mike squeked and retreated to the chair that he slept in.  
AndrAIa turned to Mike, "Don't worry, Mike. He's joking.."  
"What makes you think so?" Matrix asked.  
"I can see the twinkle in his eyes..."  
"My cyber eye twinkles?" the green warrior smiled.  
AndrAIa smiled, "It does..."  
"Yeah, I think it does!" Jo Ann smiled at her brother-in-law.  
"If you two say so," Matrix smiled.  
"It sure does!" Andri chimed in, tilting her head to look up at the tall man.  
Matrix laughed and picked up the little sprite and hugged her.  
Andri giggled, giving the renagade a big hug around his neck.  
"Hey; gettin' jealous here!" AndrAIa laughed.  
Andri giggled. She reached for her sister and gave her a big hug, too.  
AndrAIa swung her around and then put her down  
"I definately want to be a mother, soon," Jo Ann whispered teasingly to Wild Card.  
Wild Card turned to look at her, to make sure she was joking.  
Jo Ann only smiled. She seemed like she was joking, but there was something in her smile --or was it her eyes?-- that suggested things might be otherwise.  
Wild Card half-grinned.  
Jo Ann giggled. She gave Wild Card a quick kiss on the lips. Then she smiled sweetly at him. Wonder if the medical reports will be possitive? she thought to herself. She quickly glanced at Bob and Dot, to see if they had caught the fleeting thought.  



	2. Christmas in Mainframe, Part 2

Christmas in Mainframe, Part 2

* * *

Dot had. Her eyes glowed and she reached out her hand and squeezed Jo Ann's.  
Between us, Dot? Jo Ann asked mentally. And if Bob knows, ask him to keep it a secret, too. I want to be sure it's true before I tell anyone else.  
Dot scanned Bob's thoughts. He hasn't a clue...I will keep your secret, Jo...  
Thank you, Jo Ann smiled at her "sister".  
Dot smiled back.  
"BBRRIINNGG!" the vid-phone suddenly rang.   
"I'll get it!" Dot stood up, "You guys carry on..."  
"Okay," Jo Ann smiled. She looked nerviously at Wild Card.  
Dot openned the vidwindow and picked up the phone.   
"This is Dot Matrix; go..."  
"Is Jo Ann Montgomery there? This is Doctor Pedia."  
"Yes she is --Jo Ann-- its for you..."  
"Okay." Jo Ann got up and went to the phone/vid-window.  
"Yes, this is she..."  
"Ma'am...the results are in."  
"And..." Jo Ann was really nervious, now.  
"You're pregnant, ma'am..."  
"Yes, thank you, Doctor Pedia..." Jo Ann could barely contain her excitement. After talking a little more, Jo Ann said good-bye and hung up. In a daze, she went back to the sofa and sat down next to Wild Card.  
"What is it?" the bounty hunter asked.  
"How am I going to put this?" Jo Ann asked. She took a deep breath, then looked over to Bob and Dot. "Bob, Dot; When you're finished with that book, could I borrow it, please? I'm going to need it." Jo Ann waited for their reactions.  
Dot squealed in delight and hugged Jo Ann.  
Jo Ann hugged her back.  
"You're --" Wild Card was stunned.  
"Dot's not the only one that's going to have a baby!" Jo Ann grinned at her husband.  
"That's what I thought you meant..." Wild Card blinked a couple of times. "This is good..."  
Jo Ann smiled and kissed him. She stroked his cheek where the stubble beard that tickled her when Wild Card nuzzled her neck grew.  
"Congradulations...Daddy," she whispered to him.  
"Same to you, 'Mom'...I can't believe this..."  
"You'd better! Couldn't have been done without you!" Jo Ann laughed. Matrix had sat down on the sofa on the other side of Jo Ann, just as stunned and dazed as Wild Card. Bob had come forward to kneel in front of her.  
"Congratulations; both of you," he smiled gently.  
"Thanks, Bob," Jo Ann smiled. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
"Yeah, thanks, bro," Wild Card whispered, still dazed at the news. He shared a hand-clasp with his brother. Jo Ann turned to Matrix on the other side of her.  
"Congrats; guys..." Matrix grinned.  
"Thanks," Jo Ann smiled. She hugged and kissed the big man, too. Wild Card clasped hands with him.  
AndrAIa kissed Wild Card's and Jo's cheeks.  
Jo Ann exchanged the gestures of affection, then turned to Turbo and Monitor.  
"Well; Ah guess you're off active duty for a while..."  
"I was wondering about that," Jo Ann sighed. "But it's for the best. Guardian work is dangerous, and I can't put my little one in danger. How long, though? Obviously, however long it takes to have the baby, but how long after that will I be off active duty?"  
"As long as ya need." Monitor had slipped forward and hugged the parents to be.  
Jo Ann and Wild Card hugged her back.   
"I don't know how long I'll need. I'll probibly want to get back on duty as soon as possible. I guess it'll depend on when I feel like starting back."  
"This is a happy event...can you please stop talking shop?" Monitor asked.  
"We'll deside when the time comes, and...oh dear!" Jo Ann gasped.  
"What?"  
"The virals! If they found out about the baby...and Dot's too..." Jo Ann looked worriedly at Dot.  
Dot's hands flew protectively to her abdomen, "Sweet User!" she whispered; her face paling.  
"Oh, Dot...what are we going to do?" Jo Ann ran to her.  
Dot was shaking, "Whatever we have to, to keep this from them..."  
"In a few --minutes-- that won't be easy!" Jo Ann reminded her. "How long does it take for sprites to give birth?"  
"Eight minutes..." Dot told her.   
"And Users normally take six to nine months --or minutes, in your time," Jo Ann said.  
Dot looked anguished.  
"Anyone have any suggestions?" Jo Ann asked.  
"We should stay in the PO..." Dot told her.   
"Under very heavy guard...very heavy. Like maybe a platoon of Guardians..." Jo Ann let a nervious and frightened laugh escape her.  
"I hear ya..." Dot agreed.  
"I'll stay by ya every nano, darlin!" Wild Card declared. "No viral is gonna get my wife or my baby!"  
"I hear you" Bob agreed.  
"Turbo, I hate to ask, but can you take Zena back to the SC and put her under someone else's tutoriage?" Jo Ann asked.  
"No problem..."  
"Thanks, Uncle Turbo," Jo Ann smiled, remembering to use the title.  
"And he will send that platoon of Guardians, Jo Ann," Monitor said.  
Turbo smiled, "How'd ya guess?"  
"I know you, [love]," Monitor smiled. "You won't let the virals get to Jo Ann or Dot."  
Turbo smiled. It was nice to have someone who could predict him.  
"Anything else we need to do?" Jo Ann asked.   
"I don't know..." Dot sighed.  
"What's happening, Hack?" Slash asked.  
"Dot and Jo Ann are going to have babies, Slash," Hack answered.  
"Oh. But where are they going to get babies?"  
"The babies will come from them!"  
"Oh. Won't the virals try to get the babies?"  
"Yes. That's why Dot and Jo Ann are going to live at the PO."  
"Oh. Won't they need guards?"  
"Turbo's going to send a lot of Guardians to protect them."  
"Oh. What about us?"  
"Yeah, they'll have us, too."  
Dot smiled in spite of her mood; Hack and Slash were always good to keep her from getting too morose.  
"Yeah, we'll need you guys, too," Jo Ann grinned. Hack and Slash were very sweet. Not too bright, but sweet.  
Dot reached out her hand and squeezed Jo Ann's shoulder. It wasn't good; the two women Dash had sworn to delete, both vulnerable  
Jo Ann gripped Dot's hand on her shoulder.  
"We'll get through this, Dot," she said. "We have some of the best protection anyone can get. And I can add the Totems to the mix. They certainly won't let us and the babies come to harm. I just wish I could add Shadow. He would be really helpfull right about now."  
Dot smiled at the attempt to comfort her.  
"Ah'll definatly be thar ta protect ya. Anybody who wants ta git ya'll or them babies has ta go through tha Mouse!. And nobody gits through tha Mouse!" Mouse brandished her new sword defensivly.  
Dot laughed, "Thanks, Mouse!"  
"No, problem, sugahs!" Mouse grinned. She looked toward Ray.  
"Yes, m'luv?"  
"Anything ya want ta add, hon?" Mouse asked.  
"I'm with ya; of course!! Ya know that!"  
"Ah, know. Jest wanted ta hear ya say it. Help reassure Dot an' Jo," Mouse smiled.  
"Just call, ladies; I'm there..." the Surfer grinned.  
"Thanks, Ray!" Jo Ann laughed.  
Dot smiled at him.  
"Maybe we should move the party to the PO, now," Matrix suggested. "We can slip through a portal and be there quickly, if Bob will provide one."  
Bob nodded and formed the portal; placing a carry bubble around the tree and presents  
Wild Card, with help from Matrix, carefully guided Jo Ann through the portal as if she was a porecilian doll. Bob and AndrAIa did the same for Dot. The others flanked them, forming a protective sheild around the mothers-to-be.  
Arriving at the PO, Dot felt safer -- it was her element  
Wild Card and Matrix guided Jo Ann to a couch. They sat down, one on each side, as if guarding her. Matrix even had his hand on Gun, just in case. Wild Card had Logo ready. Behind them, AndrAIa had her trident and nails poised. Little Andri had her crossbow and nail's ready, too. Even little Enzo and Frisket was ready for battle.  
"Relax guys. This is the safest place in Mainframe..." Dot smiled.  
"And this is a party!" Jo Ann grinned at her guards.  
"It was..." Matrix growled.  
"Yeah...Sorry, guys," Jo Ann sighed. "If I hadn't mentioned the virals..."  
"Don't worry -- we were getting careless  
"And you warned us of a great danger," Matrix said. "If you hadn't said anything about the virals, we may not of thought about them until it was too late."  
"Yeah, darlin'. That was a big help to us all," Wild Card agreed, kissing her.  
"Even off duty, your Guardian protocals are still at work," Bob grinned.  
"Workaholic," Dot teased.  
"Look who's talking!" Jo Ann laughed, teasing back.  
Dot poked her tongue out.  
Jo Ann returned the gesture.  
"Oh, ladies!" Matrix laughed. "Let's not start that, again!"   
"Why not?" Dot demanded.  
"Yeah," Jo Ann said. "We need to start having fun again!"  
"We do!" Dot agreed.  
"So, what are we going to do, now?" Jo Ann smiled.  
"Let have Christmas here!" AndrAIa smiled.  
"Isn't that what we are having?" little Enzo asked. He moved over to the tree to help continue handing out the presents. Andri moved to stand beside him.  
"Lets do it, Enzo!" Andri smiled.  
"Okay! Anytime you and Bob are ready, Dot, we are!" little Enzo grinned.  
"Go on; you pick this time," Dot smiled.  
Little Enzo picked up a gift and Andri did the same.  
"This one is to Bob from Wild Card," Enzo said.  
"And this one is to Matrix from Jo Ann," said Andri. The children gave the gifts to the people reciveing them.  
Bob smiled and opened the gift.  
In his hands, Bob held an ebony-wood acoustic guitar with gold and pearl inlays. His name was written in holographic glitter along the bottom.  
"It's beautiful!! Wow!"  
"Glad you like, it, bro!" Wild Card grinned. "Jo Ann helped me pick it out!"  
"Its really great!! Thanks, guys!"  
"You're welcome, Bob!" Jo Ann smiled.  
Bob hugged them both.  
"Now, we get to get you sheet music for birthdays and Christmas!" Jo Ann teased him. "I wonder how you would sound singing Country-Western?"  
Dot smiled "He'd sound great singing Viral propaganda!"  
"Let's not even joke about virals, Dot!" Jo Ann shuddered. The virals were a constant danger.  
"Sorry..."  
Meanwhile, Matrix had openned his gift. He held a book on old west guns and gunslingers.  
A smile crept across his face. "Neat! Thanks!"  
"Glad you like it, Matrix," Jo Ann smiled. "I thought you might like it, since you enjoyed the song 'Big Iron' so much."  
"Its great!! Thanks! 'DrAIa --look at this!"  
"That's nice, but who is this man on the front?" AndrAIa asked.  
"Jo Ann?" Matrix asked.  
"Bat Masterson. He was a great lawman and gunfighter in the old west," Jo Ann smiled, when Matrix showed her the front of the book. "There's lots of great stories about the old gunfighters. You might even find the story of the Gunfight at the OK Corral, a very famous gunfight."  
"Intersting..." the renegade started leafing through the book.  
"I thought you would find it interesting," Jo Ann smiled. "I wasn't sure of what else to get you."  
"He's hard to buy for," AndrAIa agreed.  
"I thought of Gun, and then I thought of how much he reminds me of Clint Eastwood. That lead me to westerns. When I saw that book, about guns and the old west, something clicked. I decided to get it. I'm glad he likes it," Jo Ann smiled.  
AndrAIa smiled at her, "He likes it obviously..."  
"Well, we now have a catagory for stuff to get for him: Westerns and the old west!"  
"Yeah!"  
"You should read up on Judge Roy Bean, Matrix!" Jo Ann laughed. "'The Law West of the Pecos', he was sometimes called!"  
"Mmhmmm..." Matrix barely looked up from his book.  
"Hmmm...future books to get him: The Native Americans; The Railroad; The Gold Rush; and any other books we can find," Jo Ann giggled.  
"Mental note taken!" AndrAIa smiled.  
"And let's not forget movies!" Bob added. He gave Andri a gift to give Wild Card. "It's from Jo Ann," he told her.  
"What's this, love?" Wild Card asked and unwrapped the gift.  
"Something I saw that I thought you would like," Jo Ann smiled.  
In Wild Card's hands was a silver and turquoise wolf necklace.  
"Its gorgeous, love!" He placed it around his neck and kissed her.  
"I thought it suited you. Wolves are one of my favorite animals," she smiled, kissing him back. She thought of Moonsong, her chrome-wolf totem.  
"I love it,!"  
Bob smiled and gave Enzo a gift to hand out. "From Wild Card to Jo Ann," he said.  
Wild Card grinned at her as Enzo passed her the gift.  
"Now, what could this be," Jo Ann smiled as she openned the present.  
"Open it and find out, darlin'..."  
Carefully, Jo Ann openned the box. Inside was a beautiful long dress. It was white, with delicate leaves stitched in gold thread all over it. On the shoulders, at the waist, and along the neckline, were prism blossoms. There was a matching hair ribbon and matching low-heel shoes.  
"Oh, Wild Card! It's beautilful!" Jo Ann hugged Wild Card tightly.  
"Go put it on," he grinned.  
"Now?"  
"Sure. I'd like to see you in it. And pretty soon, it won't fit for about nine minutes."  
"Okay," Jo Ann giggled and left for the next room to change.  
"What a beautiful dress, Wild Card," Dot smiled. "You have exquisite taste..."  
"I saw the prisom blossoms on it. It's her favorite flower. I thought she would look incrediably beautiful in it," the bounty hunter smiled.  
"She will.."  
Jo Ann came out of the room.   
Wild Card looked up at her, "User; you're breath-taking..."  
"Thank you, love," Jo Ann smiled. She turned around in a circle to show off the gown.  
"He's right..." Matrix grinned.  
Jo Ann stopped twirling and looked at her feet. "I'm glad you remembered to get low-heeled shoes. I can't walk worth a clay null in high-heels."  
Dot chuckled.  
"Look all you can, fellas," she teased. "Pretty soon, all you'll see Dot and me in is maternity clothes!"  
Dot groaned, "Don't remind me!"  
"We gotta get some soon, Dot. Our clothes won't fit us while we have these babies. Which reminds me: How are we going to prepare for the babies and keep it a secret?"  
"With great difficulty..."  
"Maybe your business contacts can help," Jo Ann suggested.  
"That's an idea..."  
"Well, hold that thought for when you can use it. Let's get back to the party. As for me, I need to reboot into my other clothes. I don't want to get this dress messed up. Thank you again for the lovely gift, love," Jo Ann kissed Wild Card on the lips. Then, she tapped her icon. Her sweats, jeans, and sneakers reappeared on her.  
"Still lovely..." Wild Card smiled.  
Jo Ann laughed and sat down beside him. She snuggled close, giggling and patting and rubbing her abdomen.  
Wild Card wrapped his arms around her and held her.  
"I love you," she whispered. "I can say that zillions of times, and each and every time, I would be sinciere." She nuzzled his neck for a change.  
"Ditto, darlin'..."  
"How does it feel when I nuzzle your neck, love?" She asked. "It always tickles me when you nuzzle my neck. How does my nuzzling feel?"  
"It tickles to an extent -- but it makes me feel warm inside..."  
"Just like when you nuzzle me..." Jo Ann smiled at her husband.  
He nodded.  
"I love nuzzling you --and being nuzzled by you," she grinned.  
"Like I said -- ditto"  
Pressing her lips to his, she gave him a long, warm kiss.  
Wild Card returned the kiss; carressing her face with his hands  
"Don't tell me ya'll are goin' for another record!?" Mouse laughed.  
Turbo groaned softly and buried his face in Monitor's hair, "Tell me when they're done..."  
Slowly, gently, Wild Card and Jo Ann parted, breathless.  
"Everybody..." Wild Card panted, "is...a...comedian..."  
"And a critic..."  
"Yeah," Jo Ann agreed, also panting.  
Dot chuckled.  
Little Enzo and Andri seemed impatiant. They wanted to make some more deliveries. They were also hoping for some more gifts for themselves, as well.  
Dot handed Andri and Enzo parcels. "For you two -- from Turbo and Monitor..."  
Delighted, the children ripped into the presents.  
"Oh, neat!"  
"ALPHANUMERIC!"  
"What is it, guys?" Jo Ann asked, smiling at the kids.  
Inside where boxes with a picture of two little sprites in Guardian Uniform on them.  
"What are they?" Bob grinned.  
"Dress-ups!" Andri squealed  
"Guardian dress-ups!" little Enzo grinned.  
"Oh neat!" Bob grinned, "I had one of those as a kid!"  
"Kinda like, pre-Guardian Academy practice, huh?" Jo Ann grinned. She looked over to Bob, then back at the children. "Hey, Andri...what's that with your's?"  
"Ohmi!" the little game-sprite grinned. "It's a toy keytool!"  
"Well, little Enzo got one when Bob an' Dot came back from thar honeymoon. Monitor an' Ah desided that if we were goin' ta git ya both tha same thing, we had better make it fair, an' git Andri a toy keytool, too," Turbo grinned.  
"Thank you both!" Andri smiled.  
"Yer welcome, kids," Turbo still grinned at them.  
Monitor hugged them both.  
Andri then went to Turbo and hugged him.  
Turbo hugged the little girl back.  
"Have you given your keytools names, kids?" Bob grinned. "I did mine, when I had a toy keytool. I named it, 'UNIX'."  
"ALPHANUMERICBOB!CANICALLMINEUNIXTOO?" Enzo asked.  
"Sure, Enzo!" Bob laughed. "What are you going to call yours, Andri?"  
"Hmmm...maybe Mirabilis?"  
"Huh?" little Enzo looked at her in askence.  
"Mirabilis.." Andri smiled.  
"Who --or what-- is 'Mirabillis'?" he asked.  
"Mirabilis was a friend of mine in the game..."  
"Okay. Let's call her 'Mira', for short," little Enzo suggested.  
"That's what I used to call my friend, too..." Andri grinned.  
"Alphanumeric!" he grinned back at her.  
Andri hugged him  
"Aww...Andri..." he grinned and blushed.  
She giggled at him.  
"Ready for more deliveries?" Bob asked.  
"C'n we put our Guardian suits on first?"  
"Okay, go ahead!" Bob laughed.   
The kids ran off into Dot's office and changed into their uniforms.  
"I used to do the same thing when I was their age. I wore my dress-up uniform almost all the time. I think I finally wore it out, but by then, I was wearing a real Guardian uniform, and was going to get a real keytool," Bob smiled, remembering his childhood.  
Dot chuckled and affectionatly kissed Bob's cheek.  
Bob grinned. "I wonder if that old toy keytool is still in my toy chest somewhere?"  
Dot smiled at him, "Probably -- you never throw anything away!"  
"Dot...!" Bob looked at his wife, feigning embaressment. But his eyes sparkled and he smiled at her.  
Dot laughed, "What?" she said in the same tone.  
Thankfully, Bob was rescued from having to answer by little Enzo and Andri, who had just came out to show off their new play Guardian uniforms.  
"That is sooo cute!" Dot smiled boradly. She ran into her office and brought out her camera.  
"Mainframe's going to be full of Guardians, isn't it?" Jo Ann smiled.  
"By the looks of it!"  
"I know Enzo wants to be a Guardian," Jo Ann smiled. "But do you want to be a Guardian, too, Andri?"  
"I do not know, Jo Ann..."  
"Well, there's plenty of time to give it some thought. It's not something to deside very quickly. Right, Bob?" Jo Ann turned to her brother-in-law.  
"Right..."  
"In the meantime, have fun pretending." Just then, Dot came out with her camera.  
"Smile guys!" Dot told them.  
They grinned huge grins, posing with their toy keytools.  
Dot snapped the picture.  
Jo Ann clapped her hands, and the others joined in.  
Dot whirled around and snapped a picture of the group.  
"Oh, Dot!" Jo Ann laughed. She giggled, pretending to hide behind Wild Card.  
Dot grinned and snapped more pictures.  
"Speaking of pictures," Hex smiled. "I have a little something for all of you. Enzo, could you and Andri, help me out, dears?"  
"Certainly..."  
Hex started giving out her presents. Little Enzo and Andri went back and forth, making their deliveries.  
"I hope you like them..."  
They all openned the gifts.   
"Oh, Hex! It's wonderfull!" Jo Ann showed Wild Card the picture Hex had painted of the couple.  
"Hey, that's great!"  
Hexadecimal had painted portraits of everyone. The couples had paintings of themselves together.  
"Oh, Hex -- its amazing!"  
"Well, Bob and Dot got me those wonderfull paints. I thought I'd put them to good use," Hex smiled.  
"And you certainly have!" Dot exclaimed.  
"Thanks, Hex," Jo Ann smiled. She hugged the ex-virus.  
"They're wonderful."  
"They sure are!" Wild Card grinned.  
"Thank-you," Hex said modestly.  
"We love them!" Jo Ann smiled.  
Hex blushed.  
"Can we give out more gifts, now?" little Enzo asked impaiantly.  
"Sure!"  
"Here's one for Turbo, from Jo Ann," Bob said.  
Turbo smiled, "Thank-ya Jo Ann. Whut is it?"  
"Open it and see!" Jo Ann grinned back at him.  



	3. Christmas in Mainframe, Part 3

Christmas in Mainframe, Part 3

* * *

Turbo unwrapped the gift and found...  
A cherry-wood acustic guitar.  
"Woah! Thank-ya kindly!"  
"Now, you have something to play those songs on!" Jo Ann grinned. She hugged Turbo and kissed him on the cheek.  
Monitor smiled, "This is wonderful..."  
"I talked Wild Card into getting two of them," Jo Ann smiled.  
Turbo grinned and hugged her.  
She hugged him back. "Another one to buy sheet music for on birthday's and Christmas!" she grinned.  
"Yeah..."  
"Here's a gift from Jo Ann to Mike in care of...me?" Bob looked at the rectangular box.  
"What?" Dot asked.  
"Open it, Bob," Jo Ann grinned.  
Bob did as he was told.  
In his hand he held a new T.V. remote control.  
Bob held it up, and everyone started to laugh.  
"I thought that it might be of some use," Jo Ann grinned.  
Dot was in fits of laughter.  
"I just hope it works. The batteries are already in it."  
Matrix grinned evilly.  
"Uh, oh," Mike gulped. He hid behind the chair that he had slept in the night before.  
Matrix cackled and Bob handed him the remote.  
Like a hunter, Matrix stalked Mike.  
AndrAIa was in gales of laughter.  
Mike was now hiding behind a plant. Or trying to hide. Trouble was, he was easily seen by all, and his fearfull trembling made the leaves of the plant shake.  
This only made the women's laughter even more intense.  
"Oh, Sparky!" AndrAIa sighed through her laughter.  
"Come, on, Matrix!" Jo Ann laughed. "It's Christmas! Truce, until tomorrow, at least?"  
Matrix frowned, "Hmmm..."`  
"Hey, as long as you have the remote, he won't dare do annoying!" Jo Ann laughed.  
AndrAIa chuckled, "She's right, Sparky..."  
"Come on, Matrix. Leave Mike alone for today," Bob grinned.  
"Okay, Bob..."  
Little Enzo and Andri stood by for making more of their deleveries.  
"This one is to Monitor from Turbo..."  
Andri took the gift to Monitor and gave it to her.  
Monitor opened the small parcel; and found a jewelry box inside. She opened it and found an "I luv u" charm for her charm bracelet.  
"Ah thought that would look beautiful on yer bracelet, love," Turbo smiled at her.  
Monitor kissed him gently and whispered something in his ear in her native tongue.  
Jo Ann was close enough to hear what it was, but she gave no sign that she had heard it.  
"Whut was that?" he asked softly  
Jo Ann's attention remained on Bob and the others, intent on allowing Turbo and Monitor their private nano.  
"I said, 'I love you too; forever'," she told him.  
"An' Ah will love ya forever, as well, love," he whispered back.  
She smiled and held him close.  
Bob smiled, then distracted the kids with more presents.  
"Here is something for each of you, from Jo Ann," he smiled.  
"Cool!" the two miniture Guardians grinned.  
Jo Ann watched as the two openned their gifts.  
For little Enzo, there was a book on famous User heros, both fictional and non-fictional. For Andri, there was a playset for her Guardian dolls.  
Both kids lept forward and hugged Jo Ann and Wild Card.  
"It was all Jo Ann's idea!" Wild Card laughed. "I got you two something else!"  
"You did?! ALPHANUMERIC!!!!!!"  
"You're welcome, kids!" Jo Ann laughed, hugging them both.  
They were all grins and started to play with their toys, oblivious to the events around them.  
"Here's a gift to Phong from Jo Ann," Bob said. "Anybody care to deliver it?"  
Enzo looked up from his book, "Yeah...just a nano!"  
"It may take a while," Jo Ann laughed. "All kinds of heros are in that book: Hercules, Perseus, Beowolf, Hiawatta,...and a lot more!"  
"Hey! I'm reading; don't nag!"  
"Andri, what about you?" Bob asked.  
"I'll do it!" she sighed.  
"Thanks, Andri," Bob smiled. Andri delievered the package and then went back to playing.  
"Looks like you're going to have to find another delivery person, Bob!" AndrAIa smiled.  
"Sshhhh!"  
Phong openned his gift to find a beautiful Mah Jong set.  
"Say thank-you to Jo Ann for me, child!"  
"Phong says thank you," Andri said, not looking up from her dolls.  
"You're welcome, Phong," Jo Ann smiled.  
Dot giggled at the children.  
"I've hung around Tommy, Charlotte, and Mollie enough to know what kids like," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Its just amusing..."  
"I know..." Jo Ann sighed, thinking about Mollie.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Just thinking of Mollie. She loves it here. And depending on who she could get to, first, she would go straight to either Bob, Matrix, little Enzo, or Wild Card. Little Enzo or Matrix being first choice."  
"Yeah..." Dot smiled.  
"She adores both of them. She likes playing games with Enzo, and she likes sitting in Matrix's lap."  
"Yeah; Enzo likes her too...Andri would be jealous..."  
"Yeah. The last time she visited, she had scrapes on her elbows and knees. I healed them for her, and she gave me a big kiss and a big hug. She's such a sweet little girl," Bob smiled, remembering Mollie's last visit to Mainframe.  
"I remember..." AndrAIa smiled.  
"And then that storm hit. She was sitting between Matrix and AndrAIa. Little Enzo was between me and Dot. We were playing Memory when the storm came. She jumped when the thunder crashed and then clung to Matrix. She played the rest of the second sitting on his lap," Bob grinned.  
AndrAIa smiled, "If she wan't so little I'd have been terribly jealous!"  
"I wish she was here right now. Just for Christmas," Jo Ann sighed. She leaned against Wild Card's shoulder.  
"Yeah, love..."  
Quietly, Turbo slipped away and returned a few nanos later.  
"Where did you go, [beloved]?" Monitor asked.  
"Ta arrange somethin' fer Jo Ann. A surprise," he winked at her.  
"You didn't...?" she smiled.  
"Jest fer this second, love. Jest fer Christmas."  
"Oh, Turbo! Tell her!  
"Jo, Ah have somethin' fer ya. Come on ta tha office." Bewildered, Jo Ann followed Turbo to the COMMAND.COM's office.  
Turbo glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was following and then opened the door.  
Inside the office was a small girl with short, blond hair and blue eyes. She wore jeans, a sweatshirt, socks and sneakers.  
"Mollie?!" Jo Ann gasped. The little girl ran to her.  
"Hi, Aunt Jo Ann," Mollie giggled. Jo Ann hugged her. Jo Ann turned to Turbo.  
"How...?"  
"A Christmas miracle..."  
"Thank you," she said. Then she turned to Mollie. "Come on, Mollie. There's some friends who will want to see you.   
Mollie followed swiftly.  
"Hey, guys!" Jo Ann was nearly crying. "Look who's come to visit!"  
"MOLLIE!" little Enzo called.  
The little girl ran straight to little Enzo, giving him a big hug.  
Andri frowned, "Who is SHE?"  
"This is Mollie, Jo Ann's niece. Mollie, this is Andri, AndrAIa's little sister."  
"Hi," Mollie said. She was a very friendly little girl. A warning look from AndrAIa told Andri to be nice.  
"Hello, Mollie," Andri's tone wasn't quite as warm as normal.  
Matrix desided to soften things by going to Mollie.  
"Hey, little sweetheart! You got a hug for Big Enzo, too?" he grinned. Mollie giggled and threw her arms around his neck for a big hug. Gently, Matrix lifted her in his strong arms and stood up.  
Andri watched the User-girl with a slight jealous look in her eyes.  
Bob was standing up. He reached for Mollie, who came willingly to him.  
"We missed you so very much, Mollie," he said as he hugged her.  
"I missed you, too, Bob." Mollie gave him a very big hug.  
The little game sprite sat down in a corner.   
AndrAIa went to her. "What's wrong, Andri?"  
"Everyone likes Mollie better than me -- especially Enzo...both of 'em."  
"Andri...Mollie is Jo Ann's niece. Her User neice. Jo Ann misses her User family very much. This is the first time any of Jo Ann's User family has got to visit since Turbo had to close off all links to her world. We have known Mollie a long time, and we love her very much. But that doesn't mean we don't love you, too."  
Andri looked a little relieved.  
"We will always love you. Both Enzos love you. And Mollie wants to be friends with you. Won't you let her?"  
She sighed, "I guess"  
"Come on. Let's go see what they are doing," AndrAIa smiled. She held out her hand to her little sister.  
Andri took the hand and pulled herself up with it.  
As they walked over, they saw Mollie sitting on Bob's lap.  
"I'm married to Wild Card," Jo Ann was saying. "That makes him your uncle. Wild Card is Bob's brother, so what does that make him to you?"  
"My uncle," Mollie giggled.  
"And Bob is married to Dot, which makes her your..."  
"Aunt."  
"That would make Big Enzo and Little Enzo your..."  
"Uncles?" She looked to Bob to check.  
"Yes, your uncles," Andri told her.  
"Does that mean AndrAIa and Andri are my aunts?"  
"Actually no. we're not related," Andri told her.  
"Not, yet, anyway," AndrAIa quickly said.  
"Okay," Mollie smiled. "Someday?"  
"Maybe..." Matrix told her.  
"We'll see," AndrAIa smiled.  
"Guess who would be your great uncle," Jo Ann said.  
"Who?" Mollie shrugged.  
"Turbo."  
"The man who brought me?"  
"Yes. That's Turbo. He's the Prime Guardian. That means he tells all the other Guardians what to do. Even Bob," Jo Ann smiled. Mollie giggled.  
"Whoa; big boss!"   
Turbo chuckled.  
Mollie looked at both Matrix and little Enzo. "Do I call you both 'Uncle Enzo'?" she asked.  
"Just stick with Enzo for me," the younger one said. "It'll be too coinfusing otherwise"  
"Okay." She looked up --and up-- at Matrix. "Do I call you Uncle 'Enzo' or Uncle 'Matrix'?"  
"I don't mind, kiddo, whatever..."  
"Okay." She looked around and saw Monitor. "Hello," she said. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Monitor," she smiled.  
"Are you a Guardian, too?"  
"I'm training to become a Guardian," Monitor told her.  
"Are you going to marry Uncle Turbo?"  
"What?" Monitor asked, not quite believing her ears  
"Sorry, Monitor!" Jo Ann laughed. "Mollie tends to throw curves like that, every once in a while!"  
"Your Uncle Turbo and I are..." Monitor searched for the best way to phrase it for the girl.  
Mollie looked up at Monitor, hanging on every word.  
"We're umm...Turbo?"  
"We are together a lot. We hope ta someday get married. But it won't be anytime soon," Turbo smiled.  
"Thats a good way to put it, thank-you, [beloved]..."  
"Okay." Mollie walked around, seeing eveybody. She petted Frisket and Scuzzy, and said hello to Mike. Mike found a funny clown on his screen to show her. She laughed. She went up to Hack and Slash.  
"Hello, my name is Mollie. What are your names?" Mollie had never met the two robots before.  
"I'm Hack and he's Slash."  
"Yeah; He's Hack and I'm Slash.."  
"Hack."  
"Slash."  
"Slash"  
"Hack"  
"Hack is red, and Slash is blue," Mollie said, looking at them.  
"Yes. You are right."  
"You are a smart girl."  
"Very smart."  
"Very right."  
"Thank you," Mollie giggled. She liked the two robots!  
"Very good, Mollie!" Bob smiled. Mollie smiled back and went to him.  
"Look," she said. "I have a lost tooth." She showed him where one of her baby teeth were missing.  
"Did the 'tooth fairy' come?" Dot asked.  
"Uh, huh," Mollie said. She was still showing off the hole where her tooth was.  
"How long can she stay, Turbo?" Jo Ann asked.  
"If she stays in tha PO, she has until her school starts. Then she must go back. We can't keep her any longer then then that."  
"Cool!" Enzo exclaimed.  
"At least, she'll be here for a week," Jo Ann smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Turbo." She gave him a hug and a kiss.  
"Happy Christmas, Jo Ann..."  
"You, too, Uncle Turbo," Jo Ann sniffed. She released him and went to sit beside Wild Card.  
Monitor slipped up behind Turbo and hugged him, "That was a beautiful thing you did..."  
"Ah was only too happy ta help bring Mollie ta visit, even fer a short tyme." Moliie was still showing her lost tooth.  
"Does it hurt any, Mollie?" Bob asked.  
"A little," she said.  
"Here. Let me help, then." Bob touched the gum where the tooth was and the area was still swollen. Warm, gentle energy flowed, removing the swelling and any pain she had. "I can't seal up the hole; It might hurt when your big tooth comes in."  
"Thanks, Uncle Bob!" she hugged him.  
"You're very welcome, Mollie," he smiled, hugging her back.  
The group fell into conversation.  
"Guess what, Mollie?" Jo Ann said.  
"What?"  
"Turbo says you can stay until your school starts back up."  
"Yea!!!" Mollie clapped her hands. She climbed up onto the sofa so that she was tall enough to reach Turbo. She held her arms out to him.  
He hugged her.  
"Thank you, Uncle Turbo." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.  
"Ye're welcome!"  
The child looked over to Wild Card. She climbed over Jo Ann to sit in Wild Card's lap. Mollie looked up into his warm, brown eyes.  
"You look like Uncle Bob," she said, finally.  
"There's a good reason for that, Mollie," Wild Card smiled.   
"Why?"  
"We're twins," he smiled.  
"Oh," Mollie smiled. She gave Wild Card a big hug and a big kiss.  
Wild Card smiled, "She's so sweet!"  
"Yeah, and definately, 'Little Mischief'!" Bob laughed.  
"Little Enzo isn't the only one that can be called, [little whirlwind]!" Jo Ann grinned.  
Monitor smiiled, "I think [perceptive] suits her best..."  
"Yes, she certainly is that!" Jo Ann agreed.  
"I'm hungry!" Mollie said.  
Dot chuckled, "Cookie?"  
"Hmm...isn't it time for Christmas diner?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Actually I have a few things left to do for the Christmas dinner -- you guys carry on without me for a while!" Dot smiled.  
"Okay, Dot," Jo Ann smiled. "Diner will be ready soon, Mollie,"  
"Okay." Mollie sat on Wild Card's lap, looking at her Mainframe relatives.  
Bob took over handing out gifts.  
"This is to Ray from Dot and me," Bob said. He handed the gift to Enzo, who gave it to Ray.  
Ray grinned and took the gift, "Thank-ya, Bob!"  
"Can I help?" Mollie asked.  
"Sure!" little Enzo grinned.  
"You can do my share," Andri told her  
"Okay." Mollie slid off of Wild Card's lap and ran up to Bob, ready to hand out presents with little Enzo.  
Andri sat down hard and shifted her attention to her dolls.  
"This one goes to Mouse from Jo Ann and Wild Card," Bob said to Mollie, handing her a package. He pointed to Mouse to show the child who it was. Mollie took the gift and gave it to the hacker.  
Ray, meanwhile, had openned his gift to find a Web-proof digital watch.  
"Neat!!" Ray exclaimed, "Thanks mates!"  
"Thank y'all kandly, sugah," Mouse grinned at Mollie.  
"You welcome," Mollie smiled up at the purple woman. Mollie liked all the different colors of the sprites. It made them pretty!  
Mouse ruffled the User-child's hair.  
Mollie grinned up at Mouse, then went back to Bob for another present.  
Mouse opened the gift and smiled broadly.  
"I thought you could use some sword polish and cleaner," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Always, sugah!"  
"This is for Hexadecimal from Mouse and Ray." Bob handed the package to Mollie. While Mollie took the gift to Hex, Bob got out another present. "Hmmm...this ones to me from Jo Ann."  
Bob smiled and let Hex open her gift first.  
Hex openned her present to reveal an icon pendent and matching earrings.  
"Well, that is simply divine. Thank you both!"  
"We're glad ya'll like it, sugah," Mouse smiled.  
"I dooooooo!" the ex-virus grinned.  
"Put them on!" Ray encouraged her.   
Meanwhile, Bob was openning his present. In a thick box was a huge stack of sheet music, from a variety of music types.  
Bob leafed through and found a particular song he and Dot loved. He grabbed his guitar and headed into the kitchen to serenade Dot.  
"I think he likes your present, darlin'!" Wild Card grinned.  
"I think he does, at that!" Jo Ann laughed.  
"Where Uncle Bob go?" Mollie asked.  
"To see Aunt Dot," AndrAIa told her.  
"Why?"  
"To sing to her," the older game-sprite explained.  
"Oh."  
"He'll be back soon, Mollie," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Okay."  
Faint music and laughter were heard from the kitchen.  
"I think Dot likes your present to Bob, too, JoJo!" Matrix laughed.  
The laughetr died down and two voices were heard singing in harmony.  
Mollie quietly crept into the kitchen to see what the two adult sprites were doing.  
Dot was finishing off the cranberry sauce and Bob sat on the side, playing his guitar. They sang out to each other, "all I ask of you"  
Mollie kept watching her uncle sing to her aunt.  
Dot responded to Bob's verse, singing the female part back to him; all the time her mind focused on the cranberry sauce.  
Mollie did not move. She waited, a bit impatiantly, for the song to end.  
Finally, together, their eyes locked, they sang the final phrase;  
  
"Anywhere you go let me go too!  
Love me; that's all I ask of you!"  
  
When the song ended, Mollie giggled and clapped her hands.  
Dot and Bob's heads whipped around to see who had interupted them  
Mollie ran over to Bob. "Uncle Bob sing very nice," she said.  
"He does, doesn't he..." Dot mused.  
"Well, thank you," Bob grinned.  
"She's right," Dot kissed him.  
Mollie giggled, then hugged Bob's arm.  
Dot poured the cranberry sauce into a container and smiled.  
"You go on back out, Mollie. I'll be right there," Bob said.  
"Okay." Mollie left the kitchen.  
"We should get her something for Christmas, even if we give it to her on the day after," Bob said, as soon as Mollie had left.  
"We should. But what do User children play with?" Dot asked.  
"The same things sprite children play with. In Mollie's case, I would say dolls, dress-up kits, balls, that sort of thing."  
"I guess. Some Guardians dolls?" Dot suggested.  
"Good one. Maybe we could talk to the others and we all get her something."  
"Lets...daddy..." Dot kissed his forehead.  
"Alright...mommy!" he chuckled, kissing her back. Together, they left the kitchen.  
"I love you, Bob..."  
"I love you, too, Dot."  
She smiled contendedly, "Matrix; AndrAIa -- go set the table..."  
"You got it, sis!" Matrix grinned. He and AndrAIa left to get the dishes and the silverware.  
"You two have an unexpected audeince in there?" Jo Ann grinned.  
Dot laughed, "Yeah; kind of -- just glad we were behaving ourselves," she laughed.  
"More presents?" Mollie asked Bob.  
"Yeah; this is for Dot, from me..." Bob smiled.  
"I think she wants to hand out more presents, bro," Wild Card smiled. Mollie nodded.  
"You can give it to her," Bob handed the small parcel to Mollie to give to Dot.  
"Okay." Mollie gave the present to Dot.  
Dot unwrapped it and found a gold heart shaped locket. Inside was a JPG of her and a JPG of Bob,  
"Like it?" Bob smiled.  
"Its beautiful!"  
"I thought of you the nano I saw it..."  
"You're soo sweet!"  
"Let me see!" Mollie cried.  
Dot removed the locket from the box and showed it to her.  
"Pretty. Put it on!" Mollie giggled.  
Dot held it up to her neck and Bob fastened the clasp.  
Mollie clapped her hands with glee.  
Dot kissed Bob in thanks.  
Mollie grabbed Dot's legs and hugged them.  
Dot chuckled and bent down to hug the little girl.  
"I love you, Aunt Dot." Mollie said.  
Dot smiled at her, "Thanks, kiddo; love you too..."  
Mollie reached for Bob.  
Bob slipped close and hugged both Dot and Mollie, who was still in Dot's arms.  
"I love you, Uncle Bob," Mollie whispered in his ear.  
"Ditto, kiddo!"  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
He ruffled her hair.  
Matrix and AndrAIa was done setting the table.  
"How about dinner?" Matrix asked, grinning at the three.  
"Lets go!"  
At the table, the couples sat next to each other. Andri and little Enzo sat together. Between little Enzo and Matrix was Mollie.   
"Jo Ann, want to lead us in grace?"  
"Why don't we let Mollie do it? She does it back home."  
"Okay. Mollie, will you lead us?" Dot asked.  
"God is gracious. God is good. Let us thank him for our food! AMEN!" Mollie shouted this last.  
Dot chuckled, "Lets eat!"  
Matrix helped Mollie with her plate.  
Everyone tucked into the hearty meal.  
As they were eating, Bob said. "Dot and I were just discussing that since we didn't plan for Mollie to be here, and didn't get her anything, why don't we extend our little party a couple more seconds --that's days, in User terms, Mollie-- so that we can all get her some preasents, too. So, how about it?"  
"Thats a good idea!" AndrAIa exclaimed.  
"Would you like that, Mollie?" Bob asked.  
Mollie's mouth was full of turkey, so she smiled and nodded up-and-down very vigrously.  
Dot chuckled, feeling strongly maternal at the cute sight.  
"Okay. We'll continue with passing out the presents after we eat, and tomorrow, we go shopping for Mollie's gifts," Bob smiled.  
"It should be fun..."  
"Of course, since Dot and Jo Ann has to stay in the Principle Office, they get to watch the kids while the rest of us does the shopping," Bob grinned around a forkfull of potatos and peas.  
Dot groaned, "How could they know yet?"   
"We're not taking any chances. They don't even have to know. They might just decide to ruin the holiday, and not even know about the...um...special conditions you two are in," Bob said. Without knowing it, he had taken emergency command, as he always did when something happened and his Guardian protocals demanded immediant action.  
Dot still groaned, "I'll go stir crazy!"  
"With Mollie around, I doubt it!" Jo Ann laughed.  
"I hate being cooped up!"  
"It's for the best, Dot. I don't want anything to happen to you. Or Jo Ann. Or those kids," Bob smiled gently at his wife.  
Dot groaned.  
"Besides, we need a little practice," Jo Ann grinned, pointing to Mollie, little Enzo, and Andri.  
Dot sighed, "I have had enough practice!!"  
"Well, you can help me, then. I haven't had any practice at all!" Jo Ann smiled.  
"Lucky you!" Dot joked.  
"Can I have more tu'key, please?" Mollie asked.  
Dot grinned, "Pass your plate!"  
Mollie passed her plate to Matrix, who passed it to Dot.  
Dot took it and smiled, "White or brown meat?"  
"White, please."  
Dot took a large piece of white meat and placed in on her plate, "More stuffing or cranberry sauce?"  
"No, thank you. Just tu'key."  
"Okay," Dot passed the plate back.  
Matrix set the plate in front of Mollie and she began to eat the turkey.  
"Enjoy!"   
"But save some room for desert," Martrix smiled.  
"Oh, do!! I made a Christmas pudding and chocolate cake."  
"Hmmmmmmmm..." Mollie smiled around the turkey.  
Dot winked at her.  
Mollie giggled, then took a sip of her energy shake.  
The group ate quietly, and under the table, Monitor let her leg caress Turbo's.  
They heard a "BURP!" and then a tiny voice say, "Excuse me."   
Little Enzo started to laugh, loudly.  
Mollie giggled. Her hand was over her mouth, so they knew who had burped.  
Monitor chuckled, and went back to playing footsie with the Prime Guardian.  
"All done," Mollie said, and showed them her cleaned plate.  
"Well done!" Mouse smiled at her.  
"Thank you," Mollie smiled. "Cake now?"  
Dot laughed, "Soon!"  
"Okay," Mollie smiled.  
"Good girl!"  
Mollie beamed. She sat back and waited paitiantly as she could for the others to finish.  
Slowly, all the plates were emptied.  
"Cake, now?" Mollie repeated, looking at Dot.  
"In a nano, kiddo!" Dot grinned.  
"Okay."  
Matrix and Bob cleared the plates into the kitchen.  
Nanos later, they returned with the pudding and the cake.  
Dot stood up to serve.  
Mollie clapped her hands when Dot placed the plate with the slice of cake in front of the child.  
"Enjoy it, honey..."  
Mollie dug in with her fork. "Hmmmm..." she said, as she took her first bite.  
Dot smiled at the girl's obvious enjoyment.  
Jo Ann and Wild Card began to eat their pieces of cake, too.  
"I wonder where Mollie is going to sleep while she's here?" Bob mused.  
"We'll find room; we always do..."  
"Enzo and Andri!" Mollie spoke up.  
"What about them?" Dot asked.  
"I want to sleep with Enzo and Andri."  
Dot looked over at AndrAIa; no objections there. "I guess that'll work...Jo Ann?"  
"Fine with me," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Okay. We'll get a bed from the infirmiry."  
"Good!" Bob grinned. "That's settled."  
"One less problem!"  
"Now, let's finish eating so we can get back to the presents," Bob smiled at the children.  
The kids grinned as one and eagerly started to shovel food in.  
Jo Ann giggled as she watched them. Kids were the same everywhere, even when they lived inside a computer!  
"Slow down guys!! You'll get indigestion otherwise!" Dot told them.  
Mollie did as Dot told her. She looked to see if little Enzo and Andri did too.  
Both little sprites complied.  
Soon, Mollie finished her cake. She held up the empty plate to show Dot. "Done," she said.  
"Good girl!"  
Mollie smiled as Matrix took her plate, as well as his own, AndrAIa's and little Enzo's and Andri's to the kitchen.  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem," the green warrior smiled.  
AndrAIa got up and helped out.  
Bob handed AndrAIa his plate, then got up and led the children back to the tree.  
"We'll wait for the others to finish and get in here before we continue handing out gifts," he said. He got out his new guitar. "In the meantime, how about some songs?"  
Dot smiled, "Wonderful!"  
"Rudoloph!" Mollie giggled.  
"What?" Dot asked.  
"'Rudoloph, the Red-Nosed Raindeer'. We played it last night, remember?" Jo Ann smiled.  
Dot smiled and nodded, remembering.  
Bob began to play the tune, just as he had heard it the night before. He sang in his strong, gentle voice. When he got to the line, "...had a very shiny nose," he would nod to Mollie. Mollie would then pipe up with, "Like a light bulb!"   
Dot chuckled softly.  
Mollie giggled. She loved doing that when she sang the song. Providing it for Bob as he sang it was fun!  
Bob winked at her.  
Mollie winked back, or tried to. What she ended up doing was squeezing both eyes shut.  
Bob chuckled.  
As soon as the song was over, Mollie clapped. "Another one!" she laughed.  
Bob complied with a rendition of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town."  
Mollie giggled. Matrix and AndrAIa gave each other wry grins, remembering that one game where the User had been Santa Claus.  
Bob kept playing.  
When the song was over, Mollie clapped.  
The rest of the day was filled with songs and passing out the presents. All too soon, it was time for bed. Bob and Dot gently tucked the three children into bed, then went to their own bedroom.  
"A wonderful and magical Christmas," Bob smiled. He lay on his side, next to his wife, looking into her purple eyes.  
"Yes. Two more sprites will soon be born, and a visit from a child from the world of the Users." Dot faced him, smiling into his warm, brown eyes.  
"Everything is going to be okay, Dot," Bob smiled. "Wait and see."  
"I hope so, Bob. I hope so..."  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
